1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power converter, and more particularly to a controller for limiting the switching current of a power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power converter normally performs voltage and/or the current regulation. In order to control a current, it requires developing a current loop for the current controlling. However, the current loop is slow in general. Thus, a higher switching current would be produced during load change, particularly, when an output load is changed from a light load to a heavy load or the output is in a short-circuit.
Thus, it is desired to provide a controller to clamp a maximum switching current for solving the above problems.